New Beginings
by MadRatQueen
Summary: David has become bored with his eternal life of just messing around with the gang, but when he meets an interesting young girl on the peer he might have found something to bring back a spark in his life. To bad she couldn't be any less interested...
1. Fateful meeting

The young man sauntered about the peer, trying to kill some time on what was beginning to look like an uneventful night. A full moon shone down upon his spiky blonde hair and, what most would consider, handsome features. He kicked at a rock that lay in his path as he started to wonder if he should have stayed with the rest of the gang that night.

"Nah," He thought, quickly dispelling the idea. He wasn't really in the mood to join in stupid pranks and recklessness tonight. Though, the only problem was, he didn't know what he was in the mood for.

The feeling wasn't a surprising one. David had been feeling like that more and more over the passing months, and he had yet to find an answer to why.

"Oh well," David muttered. "What's one more wasted night worth when you're immortal?"

CRASH!

A deafening sound tore David away from his thoughts and drew him toward a dark ally-way that was a couple paces away.

"God Damnit!"

David's sensitive ears caught the voice of a young woman, and (apparently) an angry one at that! Curious, he made his way over to the sound of her voice.

"Bloody drunks," David heard the woman grumble. "Pushing me about like some fucking prostitute! Oh just wait till I find them again! They'll be sorry….."

David slid quietly through the shadows as he reached the ally, making sure he wouldn't be seen. He caught sight of the girl picking herself up out of a pile of broken crates.

She looked about 5'8 in height, maybe around eighteen years old. She was wearing quite an interesting ensemble of stockings and a frilly skirt, along with a torn and tattered shirt. But even more interesting, to David at least, was the fact that she was spattered in quite a lot of blood!

The sent was intoxicating. David nearly trembled with excitement as the wind wafted the sent of fresh blood right into his face. He could do with a midnight snack. So, pulling together as much composure as he could muster, he made his way out of the shadows and over to the woman.

"Are you alright miss," David asked, slipping into a mask of charm as he approached her.

The woman whirled around faster than David expected, pulling a small dagger from a hidden strap around her left thigh.

"IGNORANT CLOTTS I SIAD NO!"

David shied away from the silver blade with some discomfort. "Whoa there," he said smoothly. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

With a second glance at David's face the woman lowered her weapon.

"Sorry," She said shortly. "I thought you were someone else."

David looked over her in amusement. Her cheeks were flared pink with blatant defiance and her curly blonde hair whipped about wildly in the cold winds that now swept about them. Covered in blood she was an intimidating figure, and David found himself rather interested.

"May I ask what happened to you?" David inquired politely. "I heard a lot of commotion from the pear."

"I don't really see why it should be any of your concern," She answered curtly.

"My apologies," David replied with a cunning smile. "Again, I only wanted to make sure you were all right."

The woman sighed. "Right then, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm a bit miffed at the _male _gender right now, so I beg your indulgence."

"Don't worry about it." David smirked.

"Wasn't planning to."

David raised his eyebrows, becoming more and more amused by the woman's sarcasm and short temper.

"Okay, sorry. Again." The woman frowned. "You've just caught me at a rather bad time."

David nodded feigning understanding. "I can tell." he said, again wearing that devilish smirk that so often graced his face. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Just a couple of drunks trying to "get at me," she told him, a dark glower coming into her eyes.

"And did they succeed?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked up and down her blood soaked form once more.

"What do ya' mean- Oh! The blood…" She replied. "No wonder you were so interested! And here I thought you were a pervert."

"Thanks" David shot back sarcastically, though more amused than offended.

"Sorry," She winced. "But yeah, about the blood… Most of it's from those stupid drunks. I caught one of them in the back of the knee with this…" She brandished the silver dagger again, for him to see, and this time it was at a much more comfortable distance. "and boy I'll tell ya', that vein back there can spurt. You know what I mean? "

"Indeed I do, Miss …"

"Well hell! I haven't even introduced myself!" She sighed. "Here I am prattling on to a stranger and we haven't even exchanged names yet! Oh well, the name's Claira."

"David," He replied. "And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a mock bow and took a step closer, becoming more visible to the girl under the eerie moonlight.

"Hey, you all right?" Claira asked, suddenly squinting her eyes and stepping lightly towards him.

David had to withhold a tremor of pleasure as the sent of blood overwhelmed him.

"You look pale."

David smirked, trying to hold off the urge to plunge his fangs into her supple neck.

"People tell me that all the time," He grinned, his fangs beginning to protrude despite his efforts to fend off his hunger.

Claira's eye's narrowed with suspicion.

"You have a problem, _David _?" She growled, bearing her dagger for a third time. The edge in David's voice had struck her as odd. "Here you were being so polite. Was I wrong to assume you were a gentleman?"

"I'm just a pale guy," David replied as he advanced towards her. "I've always been like that. Does it bother you?" He couldn't help but grin, though his fangs were becoming harder and harder to conceal.

"Oh cut the crap," She hissed. "You're staring at me like you want to devour me right here and now. So why don't you tell me what your deal is?"

"It's just that," David said with a laugh. "I_ do _want to devour you!"

David laughed again, for he was having so much fun. It had become all to clear that this night wouldn't be a waste after all. It had been a long time since David had been able to devour such a delicious young human without having to share it with Dwayne, Paul, and Marco.

"Fuck off," Claira spat, glaring defiantly up at him in spite of the fear that had begun to grow inside her. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Men are all liars"

She pointed her dagger towards him, but David pushed her hand away as easily as one might with a child

"You haven't noticed that you're with something a bit more powerful than a pathetic human," David whispered huskily, bloodlust swelling up within him. "Have you?"

"What the hell are you on about?," Claira gasped angrily as she fought against his grasp.

"Oh come on," David breathed. "With all the horror movies out nowadays, you can't guess?

"Don't flatter yourself, you prick." Claira snarled. "What? You think you're some sort of… vampire? You weird fuck."

"Oh, you don't believe me?" David laughed, giving a snarl to show off his prominent fangs. He thrilled when he saw the terror in her widening eyes.

"You…" Claira stuttered. "You goddamn freak. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Take a wild guess," he sneered. "Unless, of course, you still don't believe what I am."

"It doesn't matter what I believe," Claira growled. "But what do you think you're going to do to me? Kill me? Drink my blood?"

"How about all of the above?" David cackled.

Claira rushed at him with her dagger, but David caught the blade in his hand. He grinned evilly, ignoring the blade's sting. With strength that Claira had not expected, he pushed her roughly against the ally wall.

"No!" Claira snarled. "Like hell I'm going to let _you _kill me! I've worked to hard for to long just to be killed by some freak like you! There's no way I'll let you finish me off!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice," David growled as he drank in the sent of her blood. Slowly he bent his head over the top of her blood soaked shirt. Trembling with desire, he traced his tongue over the blood laced skin on her chest and slowly made his way up to her neck.

BAM!

Shooting pain caught David by surprise and he stumbled backward. Rubbing his head gingerly he glanced angrily to Claira, who was also tending to her injured brow.

The bitch had head butted him!

David was so surprised he couldn't find it in himself to move. Claira on the other hand, had no such qualms and immediately took off down the ally.

David came back to his senses and angrily took to the skies and went after her.


	2. Pursuit

She hadn't gotten very far.

David was suddenly very thankful for the ability to fly as he closed in on her. He reached out to grab her arm and, in a flash, she slashed her dagger through his palm. He felt the pain for only an instant before the would began to heal itself.

"What an odd girl," David thought with frustration. "None of my other victims put up this much of a fight!"

David reached out again, but this time avoided the blade and latched onto her shoulders.

"NO GOD DAMNIT!" Claira screamed, thrashing wildly in an attempt to escape.

David laughed maniacally, his adrenaline rising with the thrill of the hunt.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Claira screeched, wrenching one of her shoulders free and elbowing David across the jaw.

But David was ready this time.

He shrugged the blow off with a flick of his head and held fast to her struggling form. He proceeded to pin her to the ground, flipping her over and grabbing on to both of her wrists. She still fought valiantly, but it was in vain. He had her now!

"Thank you," He said raggedly. "I haven't had a hunt like that in ages."

"Funny," Claira gasped, struggling to draw breath under the pressure of his body weight. "You say that like the fight's already been won."

"And it has been," David replied smugly. "You stupid little girl."

Claira spit at him, her saliva hitting his cheek. "Like Hell it's been!"

She promptly kneed him in the crotch with as much strength as she could muster.

David grimaced with pain, but did not let go.

"This just means you'll taste even more delicious once you've given up," He said angrily, the pain of the blow still affecting him.

Claira struggled harder, but David had pinned her down completely now and she could use neither her legs or arms against him.

"No" She cried, as David leaned in towards her neck. "I won't give up! I won't let you….kill …..me!"

David paused, suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Why do you fight the inevitable?" He asked. "Any other human would have given up by now, or would be reduced to tears and begging."

"_I _have unfinished business." Claira gasped, struggling not to lose consciousness as David's weight restricted her air supply. "I _can't _die until….. I've finished things….for…good!"

David looked at her critically.

She wasn't that pretty, perhaps average at best. Yet there was something different about her that David couldn't place. There was a certain drive about her that made him want to believe her when she said she wouldn't die.

He watched as she slipped into unconsciousness, her jaw still set in a defiant scowl. Suddenly the desire to devour her was gone.

"What the hell?" David whispered to himself. "Since when do I not want to drink someone's blood?"

This girl, no one had ever affected him this way. Though, to be honest, no one else had ever really gotten the chance. Still, somehow he wanted to watch this girl a bit longer. He wanted to see what she would do next and how she would do it. It was a strange fascination that he had never known before.

"Perhaps…" He thought. "You might be of some use to me alive."

David rolled off her and stood up, dusting off his clothes. He then bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"You'll be seeing me again girl." He breathed into her ear as he flew off with her. Soon he found a pleasant enough looking park bench to lay her down on.

He looked around. It was a pretty good neighborhood, she'd be safe there until she regained consciousness.

With that he took off again.

He had some interesting things to discuss with the gang when he got back home


	3. Aftermath

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I've told you like FIVE times," David growled. "I let her go."

Marco and the rest of the gang stared at him in disbelief. David had relayed the evening's events to them as soon as he had gotten back to their hideout. Marco seemed to be having the most trouble comprehending what had gone down.

"Dude, are you going fucking soft on us, or what?" Marco snorted. "She's a human for fucks sake!"

"Shut it," David glowered.

"Yeah, can it Marco." Dwayne agreed, turning to David. "So what are you saying David? Do we want her to join us?"

"I don't know," David grumbled, beginning to second guess his decision to tell the guys about all of this. "I just want to keep an eye on her is all. She's different."

"Look at you David!" Paul cackled. "You sound like a damned romantic."

"That's not what I ment dumbass!" David snapped back. "You don't get it!"

"Well what the hell are you trying to say?" Marco demanded. "What's so special about this one girl?"

"It was weird!" David growled in frustration. "She's the first person who's ever really stood up to me, you know? She was terrified, but she didn't let that stop her at all. She just kept fighting to the very end. It was like she had this incredibly powerful will to live, and it was just so … strange."

"I still don't get you man." Marco shrugged. "Some people try to fight us off when they're not too busy pissin' themselves."

"BUT NOT LIKE HER," David shouted."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? SHE'S DIFFERENT!"

The guys stilled looked skeptical. David sighed, rubbing at his left temple agitatedly.

"I can't believe you pricks," He grumbled. "We've lived for so long and all we do nowadays is stalk the boardwalk. It's the same damn thing every night! But now, I've found something, this girl, who can maybe change things up a bit! Doesn't that interest you at all?"

The others looked as if they were entertaining the idea now.

David smirked. "Maybe YOU all are the ones who are going soft. Are you all content to lull into the same old routine for eternity?"

"Okay fine," Marco consented, though in a very annoyed fasion. "You win David, now will you knock it off?"

"Yeah." Paul agreed. "We'll look into your "girlfriend" tomorrow, but the sun's already up and I am fucking spent. I'm goin' to bed."

David nodded, though a smirk was plastered on his face. He was always pleased with himself when his domineering attitude won over the guys.

As he prepared for sleep as well, David thought of Claira.

"Tomorrow they'll see what you're like," he thought as he began drifting off to sleep. "And tomorrow… we'll decide your fate."

**-Thiswouldbealinebreak-**

Meanwhile, the sun began to rise over Santa Carla. It's warm rays spreading light over the city, including a particular park bench.

Claira woke with a start, squinting her eyes in the bright morning sun. She felt a moment of distoriantation, not knowing where the hell she was. She felt the smooth wood of the bench under her fingers and looked around nervously.

She was alone.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to remember where she was and how she'd gotten there. Reclolection donned on her and she let out a small gasp.

The man from last night!

She stood up quickly, searching her suroundings with new vigor. She still seemed to be alone but her trepidation did not subside.

"What the hell happened?" She wondered aloud, looking herself over. Her clothes were just as they'd been the night before. It didn't look like he had sexually assaulted her after she had lost consiousness. She could feel bruising on her arms and neck from where he had grabbed her, but other than that there seemed to be no other physical malady.

"So that weird fuck tells me that he wants to drink my blood, attacks me, and then leaves me in peace, on a park bench, AFTER I lose consiousness? What the FUCK?"

Claira shivered. None of it made sense.

"Maybe he was just some wanker trying to mess around," She thought, trying to come to a conclusion that would put her mind to rest. "Maybe he took it farther than he had ment to and freaked when I passed out… so he left me here."

It wasn't very good reasoning, and she knew it, but what else could she come up with? He was gone and she was okay, that's all that mattered.

She made her way across from the park bench, trying to find her whearabouts. She caught sight of a sign anouncing the park's name. "Autumn Creek Park"

She grinned. She knew where she was now! Autumn Creek Park wasn't that far from the bar she worked at. She could go back now and get her car, the very thing she had been attempting to do last night before the _Incident. _

With a turn of her head, Claira took off briskly, heading out of the park and back to the allyways, with which she was much more familiar. Her eyes scanned every turn cautiously. She had never been one for walking around aimlessly, but last night had been a stark reminder that she ALWAYS had to have her wits about her. Yet, as her eyes incriminated every nook and crany of her suroundings, she becam more self-assured that she really was alone. Still, she didn't allow herself to be comforted.

After a couple blocks through dirty ally streets, Claira reached her car. Pausing at it's front door, she thrust her hand unceremoniously down her shirt and pulled her keys from out of her bra. She smiled triumphantly to herself as she unlocked the door, glad to find that her keys had not fallen out or been nicked last night.

With the door finally open, she sank, relieved, into the front seat, slamming the door shut behind her. Stretching her hands out on the stearing wheel, she leaned farther back into the driver's seat and inhaled deeply, the sent of old leather filling her nostrils. She exhaled slowly, bringing her keys up to the ignition. She'd had a hell of a night, and now all she wanted was to get back to her apartment and sleep, but this time, in the comfort of her own bed!

"Wait," Claira thought, her mind spurred by the imagining of her apartment and the bed it held. "The rent!"

She groaned loudly, thrusting her keys away from the ignition and into the cup holder beside her. She'd forgotten about the damn rent! She hadn't paid it in months and she was dead broke until Friday when she received her, less than satisfactory, paycheck.

Until then, she needed to stay away from her apartment, and her landlord. Hopefully if she returned with SOME money, he'd be less likely to kick her out.

"You were going to be my apartment for the rest of the week, weren't ya' you hunk of tin." She grimaced to her car, giving it a less than optimistic rap on the dashboard. Not as if this was a new occurrence, for she had lived in her car many a time before. With a yawn and a sigh, she reached into the back seat and pulled up a big black duffle bag. Lugging it half-way into her lap, she unzipped it and proceeded to pull some clothes out of it. Outfit in hand and bag aside, Clair shrugged out of her uniform and slipped into a, much more comfortable, tank and capris. She glanced at her disgarded uniform disdainfully.

It was ruined.

"God I hope they don't take that out of my paycheck."

Claira frowned and curled up as comfortably as she could manage in her seat. She was still tired and she had no where to be until her night shift. She'd be fine to sleep whilst parked in the secluded spot she had found the evening before, at least for a couple of hours. Besides, she really needed all the sleep she could get. Last night was just another dose of crap that she had no time to deal with, but perhaps she could find some solice in sleep. That is, just as long as that man's piercing blue eyes didn't follow her there as they had been in the back of her mind ever since she awoke.


	4. Waiting

Claira woke, for the second time that day, feeling much more refreshed. With a stretch and a sigh, she picked up her keys and shoved them into the ignition. After an agonizing pause, the car slowly rumbled to life. Claira looked at the tiny digital clock inside the dash and saw that it read 4:30pm.

"Still loads of time 'til my night shift," She mumbled aloud, wondering what to do. Logic would dictate that she probably ought to try and get some more sleep, seeing as how she didn't often get the chance to obtain a healthy amount of it. Yet, she felt wide awake now, and she didn't want to just be sitting idly there until her shift started at 9:00. Not to mention it'd start getting dark closer to 6:00 or 7:00 now that the winter months were fast approaching, and she did NOT want to have another meeting with the man from last night.

"Well, I guess that only leaves me one thing left to do," Claira sighed, though a flighty smile played at the corners of her lips. She'd do the same thing she did every other instant she actually had some spare time to kill.

She'd go to the boardwalk!

It was a pleasant enough place, always something going on. Besides, she had some friends up there with a shop, and she needed to pay them a visit.

*THISWOULDBEALINEBREAK*

Back at the cave, David was awake and restless. He crouched agitatedly in the shadows watching as the sun crept away, slowly. Much too slowly!

He glared at those deadly rays, despising them for every moment they confined him while that _girl _was out there! With a long exhale he leaned back against a rocky crag in the wall. The girl, Claira, she was in his brain! He wanted to see her again. Bring out her wild determination, and entice her into a battle she couldn't win. He wanted to taste the blood that pumped so furiously in her veins. He wouldn't kill her, not at first anyway, she needed to be savored.

He wondered how limited her courage was. Was it fueled by bravery or foolishness? He wondered if she was always that strong-headed, or was it only in a time of crisis? He wondered what it was that drove her. He _wondered _if he'd ever be able to expand upon such musings with the DAMN SUN MOVING SO SLOW!

He continued his brooding until a sleepy voice issued from behind him.

"David?"

He turned quickly to find a very tired Dwayne standing a few feet behind him.

"David, What're you doin' up?

"Couldn't sleep," David answered, truthfully. "Paul and Marco aren't up, are they?"

"No," Dwayne smirked. "And you shouldn't be up either

"Thanks _Mom_, but look who's talking." David hissed.

"Hey," Dwayne laughed. "I woke up by chance! But don't worry, next time I wake up and find you missing I'll be sure not to come looking for ya'."

David grimaced half heartedly, and Dwayne looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're still thinking about that girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah," David answered.

"What gives David? You met her less than 24 (24, Jack Bauer… Keifer Sutherland :D haha! (I'm lame, ignore me)) hours ago and you're hooked! You know that "Love at first Sight" stuff is bullshit, right?"

"It's not like that! Damn!" David grumbled, turning away. How could Dwayne expect to understand the way he felt? Hell, David hardly understood it himself!

Dwayne sighed and crouched down beside him.

"Look David," Dwayne said. "I understand more than you give me credit for."

David snorted and Dwayne shot him an angry look.

"I get it better than you!" he snapped. "You know, that girl was ballsy, I'll give her that. It takes a lot to stand up to one of us. But you're idolizing her David! She's not some magical creature you've discovered, she's not special, she's just a girl. Don't make her into something she's not just to escape your boredom!"

"I'm not doing anything like that!" David persisted. " She was different! I swear!"

Dwayne sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that David." He said, standing and turning back towards the inner sanctums of the cave. "But you need to decide whether to kill her or turn her. Don't get anymore involved than that."

With that, Dwayne left, leaving David alone in the silence .

*THISWOULDBEALINEBREAK*

Back in the world of the sun, Claira had just managed to find a parking spot for her rickety old car. Grabbing a light jacket from her bag, she scampered out onto the lot and slammed the car door behind her. She smiled as she was met by a cool ocean breeze and the bright sun.

It was never cold in Santa Carla. That's one of the reasons why she loved it. Sure it got cooler in the winter, especially at night, but it was never downright cold.

She hated the cold.

Making her way through crowded walkways, she spotted the shop she was looking for. It was a small comic shop, nearly engulfed by the shops on either side of it. Upon entering, she could see the cluttered shelves overflowing with comic books, but she could not find her friends amongst the mess. But she knew they were there, and she knew how to get their attention.

With a smirk, Claira slowly neared a shelf and went to pocket one of the books that threatened to spill off of it.

"Hey!" A loud voice called out. "No nicking our stuff!"

The voice was accompanied by two boys, rushing to the rescue of their merchandise.

"There ya are you little midgets!" Claira laughed, plopping the book back down on the shelf. "Knew you'd come running once you sensed shoplifting! Long time no see!"

"Oh it's you Clair?" The shorter of the two replied. "Beat it will you? We're running a business here. No time for socializing!"

"Nice to see you too Edgar," Claira replied, eyebrows raised. "Come on now, you and Alan don't look like you have much business going on a t the moment." She was right, seeing as the shop was altogether empty. "Surely you have sometime to squeeze in a visit from your old friend Clair?"

"Alright," Edgar sighed. "But make it quick! You know how busy Alan and I are."

Claira rolled her eyes, but nodded to humor them.

"You guys got any letters for me?" she asked.

"NO!" Edgar shot back sourly. "As usual! And we don't appreciate being your personal mail-men Clair!"

"It's not my fault I'm not aloud there anymore!" Claira snickered.

"Yes it is," Alan mumbled. "You were the one who round-house kicked the last mailman employed there."

"Yeah, and he was a total dick!" Claira retorted. "But putting all that aside, how have you guys been?"

"Working hard," Edgar told her. "You know especially with our work _after hours._"

"Aww," Claira gasped sarcastically. "You two became prostitutes!"

"No!" Edgar grumbled. "You know what I meant! We've been hunting vampires!"

"Creatures of the night." Alan added.

"Oh not the vampire spiel again," Claira groaned. "I've had enough of that shit for this week!"

"It's only Monday," Alan pointed out.

"Besides," Edgar continued. "You can't hear too much about it if you wanna live!"

"I think the vampire stories you two deranged munchkins spread around is getting to people." Clair mused, with another of her sarcastic smirks. "You're making 'em all go bonkers."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Claira snapped. "Me and the freak I ran into last night who said he was going to "suck my blood"! "

"You saw a vampire!" Edgar exclaimed, his sullen demeanor somewhat brightening.

"No! Are you dumb?" Clair replied incredulously. "He was psychotic! Or drunk…. Probably both!"

"This is bad Clair! If you met a vampire and he let you go, he could be targeting you to use you for some blood orgy with his vampire brethren!" Edgar told her seriously.

"How nice," Claira grimaced. "Doomed to be the victim of a blood orgy? Seems a fitting fate for someone like me."

"I'm serious Clair," Edgar warned. "You should stay off the streets at night for a while. Lay low in your apartment."

"Can't do that bucko," Clair sighed. "I'm way behind on rent! If I show my face to mister McNeil without any money he'll evict my ass!"

"You're behind rent again?" Edgar asked in disbelief.

"You surprised?" Claira joked sadly. "My job don't pay as well as such a fine business like the one you're running."

"That or you're wastin' your salary on chasin' things that should be forgotten." Alan said softly.

Claira's face darkened.

"That's nobody's business but my own." she said shortly. "I'd thank you kindly not to worry about it."

The shop fell silent, and Claira looked away from them, determinedly feigning emotionlessness. Edgar and Alan exchanged nervous looks. The boys knew of all the things Claira couldn't say, just as well as they knew all the questions that they could never ask.

"Right," Edgar said, quickly trying to change the subject. "Putting rent aside, you've got a big problem Clair! The vampires are totally going to find you."

Clair smiled and took the subject change gratefully.

"And what am I supposed to do to defend myself?" She smirked (yet again). "Carry around some crosses and garlic?"

"Couldn't hurt," Edgar affirmed. "But personally I think holy water and stakes are your best weapons. We can hook you up with some if you'd like."

"God you guys are loons," Claira laughed playfully. "Maybe I should start associating myself with some older acquaintances. Ones that aren't infatuated with the occult."

"Like you could find anyone better than us who would want to hang out with you." Edgar shot back with a small smile. Their conversation was interrupted, however, as a couple of teenage boys entered the shop.

"Customers," Claira pointed out, grinning. "Guess I have to get out of your hair then. Let you two attend to "business"." Clair went to make her way towards the exit.

"Clair," Edgar called out hesitantly. She glanced back at the two of them, standing there as if they were two men of importance, not boys in a comic shop. It made her smile. She was several years their senior, and yet she was still proud to call them two of her only friends in Santa Carla.

Edgar met her eyes with an almost worried gaze. "Be careful out there, okay?" He told her. "I'm serious Clair."

"Right," Claira nodded with a grateful smile. "Don't worry you two. I'll be back to bother you guys another day. Nobody, vampire or other, will keep me from that. I'd almost like to think of it as my second job."

The boys faked annoyed looks and she laughed heartily, yet as she left she heard Alan's voice behind her.

"We'll hold you to your word Clair. You'd better not get yourself hurt out there."

"Yeah," she muttered back, leaving the shop and walking back onto the crowded streets.

"I'm not going anywhere yet," She said to herself. "Not yet."

With her mind setting off into a whirlwind of thought, Claira set off down the boardwalk. Biding her time as the sun crept ever closer to setting.


End file.
